The Flip Side
by Runaway-Sanity
Summary: There exists Dimensions that are similar to our own, but they are different all the same. This was just a theory until Duncan decides to try and make a portal to a different world. But something goes really wrong and takes everyone along with him. AU
1. Chapter 1

There exists Dimensions that are similar to our own, but they are different all the same. This was just a theory until Duncan decides to try and make a portal to a different world. But something goes really wrongs and takes everyone along with him. AU

* * *

A castle stood tall on a small mountain that was surrounded by giant flower. It was made of stone bricks with oak roofs. A large telescope shot out of one of the towers. A large glass sphere balanced on top of another tower. It was filled with water and hydro engines that helped power the place. It was filled with mechanical wonders of all types. This was called home by a scientist who many called mad and her apprentice. But the scientist was currently at Honeyleaf Inc. The apprentice was trying to make a chocolate milk machine for some reason the scientist didn't know.

Two people ran Honeyleaf Inc. .One was named Honeyleaf or Sidney to her friends and the other was called Zephos or Lewie. Honeyleaf was a night elf with pale blue skin and possessed shocking orange hair. She appositely loved Jaffa cakes and it was the reason Honeyleaf Inc. made them. Her usual attire was leather armor with medal shoulder pads. Zephos on the other hand looked completely human, except for the fact that his eyes glowed a little. This started the rumor that he was alien. He wore a black and blue striped shirt with a blue coat and brown leggings. A red matter katar was strapped to his back. Sidney was currently talking to the scientist. The scientist was named FuriousTea or Donna. She normally wore dull pink shirt with jeans and a lab coat. She also had rubber gloves. A pair of goggles was nestled into her blond hair .A macerator was smoking for some reason.

" How did this even happen?" asked Donna. Sidney looked sheepish and answered, " I was trying to make peanut butter again"

" How many times do I have to tell you people to not do that!" Donna shouted. In her defense, a lot of people had done it and each time she was called into fix it because they didn't know how.

" I'm sorry, just stop yelling," yelled Sidney back.

The sound of the shouting drew the attention of the space man, who flew down to the first floor, landing next to the two who still bickering. He waited a minute, but nether of them noticed his presence. Lewie cleared his throat, the noise caused the two to turn to him.

He glared at Donna " I called you because you are the only person who can fix the macerator and you, " his gaze shifted to the night elf " you shouldn't be arguing with Donna! she needs to fix the blasted macerator" and he flew back up to the floor he was on previously. Donna sighed " okay, time to get to work" and she started save the macerator from it's peanut butter-y death and Honeyleaf went off to try and find some Jaffa cakes.

* * *

Later that day, Donna had finished fixing the macerator and was now talking to Honeyleaf.

" I have to get going, I left my apprentice alone for the better part of the day." commented Donna after looking at the setting sun. Honeyleaf looked horrified at the blond " you really should, you probably don't have a home to go back to now!" " It was only the one time!" " It blew up the work shed!" come on it wasn't that bad" " yes it was! We lost almost all our materials!" " we go-" they were interrupted by a portal opening up above them and a human and dwarf fell out.

**Hello, Thanks for reading so far. There will be more , I promise. But I need you to vote on something. Pick ether Sjin or Martyn , but I won't tell you what for, it's a surprise! - RS**


	2. Chapter 2

There exists Dimensions that are similar to our own, but they are different all the same. This was just a theory until Duncan decides to try and make a portal to a different world. But something goes really wrongs and takes everyone along with him. AU

* * *

The two figures dropped from the portal onto the grow with a thump. Sidney jumped back with a startled cry and FuriousTea drew her mining laser , just in case they where hostile. After a few seconds , the figures had yet to move, so Honeyleaf went down to them and poked one of the figures, the one appeared to be human, in the shoulder. He didn't react. " I think they're dead".

This lead to Donna putting away the mining laser and checked both of their pulses. " No, they're just unconscious, they should wake up soonish". "What do you mean by soonish?!" Sidney screamed. " By soonish I mean soonish" There was a moment of silence before it was broken by Donna " so what should do, boss?" Sidney thought for a moment before answering " we should take them into the work shed". Donna sighed " looks like I'm not going home tonight"

The two started to drag the two back to the shed , and when I say the two ,it really mean Donna dragged them back to the shed and Sidney 'Supervised'.The smaller one was very heavy and made Donna take two trips to get them inside. After setting them down onto the beds ,they got a good look at them. The smaller one was a dwarf with fiery orange hair and a large beard that was dressed in leather pants and iron shoulder pads. A viking like hat was perched on his head. The other figure was a human that had blond hair. He was wearing a lab coat with rubber boots and gloves. A pair of goggles rest in his hair.

" he looks like me" whispered Donna when she looked at him. ' but how? I didn't do this, and I doubt Walter did this ether' thought Donna" I just hope he isn't like you, one mad scientist is enough!" joked Sidney. They shared a quick laugh, but where interrupted by the door opening and Lewie stepping through , dragging a body .

He throw the body onto a bed. The person looked exactly like Lewie, except for the different colors of his clothes.

" Donna, why are there a man here that looks exactly like me?" asked Lewie in a low, quiet voice. " Hey don't blame me!" shouted Donna. "Your the only one here that is smart or insane enough to make clones of people!" Lewie shouted. " I didn't do it, even if I did , why would I have made one of myself!" Donna pointed to her look alike. Lewie looked at the figure that she was pointing to and sighed " Your right, I'm sorry ,friend " " It's okay, I don't know who did this ether." replied Donna. " so what are we going to do with them?" asked Sidney" we can't do anything until they are awake, so we just have to wait" replied Donna. So they decided to wait. Honeyleaf went inside the factory and passed out in her penthouse. FuriousTea quickly sent off a message to her apprentice saying that she was staying the night at Honeyleaf Inc. and worked the night away in the lab she had there. Zephos worked on sorting the chests that had haphazardly thrown items in them and putting them in the correct spots.

**So I rewrote this because there was so much more I could have added into this chapter, anyways, the poll is closed, and Martyn won! You guys really hate Sjin , don't you? No one voted for him, at all. Anyways, till next time -RS**


	3. Chapter 3

There exists Dimensions that are similar to our own, but they are different all the same. This was just a theory until Duncan decides to try and make a portal to a different world. But something goes really wrongs and takes everyone along with him. AU

* * *

Xephos or Lewis woke up to the familiar sight of the work shed ceiling. Still sleepy , he got out of the bed, only to notice that it wasn't technically his bed. The sign the usually says ' Lewis' instead said ' Lewie'. ' Must be some sort of prank done by Simon' thought Lewis. He tried to walk to the door but stopped when he saw the slumped form of Duncan on a bed which said ' Donna'

'That's not right, Duncan didn't visit last night, he must have came here after I fell asleep' shaking his head, Lewis went outside. It was a bright sunny day with a few clouds here and there. Out of the corner of his eye, Lewis saw movement from inside the pub. He rushed towards the door, but stopped. He slowly open the door only to see a girl wearing a lab coat messing with the fermenting barrels and taking to a taller girl that had pointy ears that sat at the counter.

" Donna,when will it be done" whined the taller one. The girl apparently named Donna answered " give me a second Honeyleaf, I'm almost finished".

Lewis tried to close the door quietly, but the door decided to betray him and creaked very loudly. Donna and Honeyleaf turned there heads towards his direction.

" Lewie? Is that you?" asked Honeyleaf.

Lewis froze, 'who is Lewie' He thought. " Hey Lewie, come over here! The beer is almost finished" called out Donna.

Reluctantly , Lewis took a seat at the counter next to Honeyleaf. ' just play along, I might find out what they are doing here'. Honeyleaf looked at him for a second with her charcoal eyes. " you changed your colors haven't you?"

Lewis gulped and answered " yes I have, I thought a color change was due" Donna sent him a suspicious look from the other side of the counter, but when back to her work on the alcohol.

Honeyleaf just laughed and said " now you really do look like the guy you found last night!"before Lewis could question Honeyleaf, the door opened and a man stepped through that looked a lot like himself. Their eyes locked, and the world went still. The mans eyes went wide, and he asked " who are you?"

It took a few seconds for Lewis to answer the question. " I am Xephos or Lewis" the man merely nodded his head, too shocked to speak, "So Lewis, why or rather how are you here?"

Lewis nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden question, he had forgotten about the other two. He turned around to see that it was Donna that asked the question.

He threw up his hand and yelled " Why I'm I here, I should be asking you that! Your on Honeydew Inc. land!" Honeyleaf gave him a furious look " no, your on Honeyleaf Co. land!" screamed Honeyleaf. " No , the sign says Honeydew, not Honeyleaf!" " Then why don't you check the building!" " Fine, I will"

He pushed pass his look alike, who was still dazed , and out the door. The building's sign that should have read Honeydew instead read Honeyleaf. He stood shocked for a second. ' no this isn't right, there's something wrong here' Lewis was about to ask them what the nether happened, but was interrupted by the dormitory doors opening and a groggy scientist and dwarf stumbled out.

" Duncan, Simon, do you know whats going on ?!" shouted Lewis. Duncan then took the time to look around and a look of glee spread across his face. " I did it! I went to a parallel universe!" He shouted in joy.

**So here's the new chapter , I might edit it later and put in more details. Anyways , Until next time -RS**


End file.
